Le ciel est-il vraiment triste quand il pleut ?
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: Elle était trempée, frigorifiée, mais elle ne ressentais rien... Au contraire elle aurait souhaitée que la pluie puisse au moins réparer son cœur brisé qui reposer en miettes dans son corps. On dit parfois que les blessures du cœur font plus mal que celle physique et en ce moment même Hinata le pensais vraiment.


La pluie tombait, forte et glacée. Le ciel noir rendant le sol de la terre sombre par l'obscurité des nuages ne semblait pourtant rien face à l'état de la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous ce déluge sans bouger.

Elle était trempée, frigorifiée, mais elle ne ressentais rien... Au contraire elle aurait souhaitée que la pluie puisse au moins réparer son cœur brisé qui reposer en miettes dans son corps. On dit parfois que les blessures du cœur font plus mal que celle physique et en ce moment même Hinata le pensais vraiment.

Quelques heures plus tôt elle avais confier son amour à l'enfant craint et moqué du village devenus maintenant un homme fort et respecter de tous. Comme d'habitude elle avait bafouée et gardée son regard sur le sol, elle n'avais pas vue son visage lorsqu'il l'avait repousser...

Oh il l'avait fait avec délicatesse néanmoins, mais quand elle compris que dans la vie de celui qu'elle admirais et chérissais plus que tout une autre femme avait déjà ravis son cœur elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Sa vie n'était qu'un perpétuel échec, sa famille, son titre, son amour, sa force, … La kunoichi faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour pouvoir parvenir à faire tout cela mais rien n'y faisait...

Une nouvelle vague de larmes vinrent se mélanger à l'eau froide de la pluie, ses cheveux trempées collants son visage accentués encore les frissons qui la parcourais...

Bien sûr avec cette pluie elle tomberais malade, mais après tout elle s'en fichait. Elle avais tant espérer... Elle avais imaginer tellement de choses... Et d'une petite phrase, de quelques mots tout cela avait voler en éclat... En million d'éclats de verre qu'il était impossible à rassembler, à recoller pour imaginer un avenir meilleur...

Alors qu'elle continuais à pleurer la pluie cessa, mais néanmoins la Hyûga pouvait toujours entendre l'eau s'écrasait sur elle... Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un avais étendu son manteau au dessus de sa tête pour la protéger de l'eau...

-Shi...Shino ?

Son ancien coéquipiers devenu maintenant très grand s'était glisser jusqu'à elle et avais ainsi tendit son bras en tirant sur son manteau pour la protéger au détriment de son propre corps. Elle l'observa et sourit doucement, son ami avait toujours était là pour elle et même encore aujourd'hui il lui montrait tout cela par quelques gestes qui savait touchés son cœur.

-Je suis... Déso...

-Ne t'excuse pas, dit-il presque aussitôt. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Comment sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Non, pas pourquoi tu est ici, mais pourquoi est-tu comme sa …

Hinata comprit que son ami l'avais entendu pleurer, et peut être même depuis longtemps...

-Il ne sais juste pas ce qu'il rate. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Naruto n'as jamais vraiment grandis dans son crâne, continua-t-il avec toujours son calme naturel.

Hinata sentit les larmes montaient de ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit son nom... Et elle ne pu les retenir, celle-ci coulaient déjà le long de son cou suivant les sillons déjà causaient par les gouttes de pluie et les larmes.

-Je... Tu sais que je n'est jamais était un grand bavard...

Il tourna enfin son visage vers elle, mais elle ne pouvais le regarder dans les yeux à cause de ses lunettes les lui cachant. Elle sentit néanmoins ses traits tirés, sa voix mélancolique...

Sur son épaule une pression se fit et elle se sentit bientôt attirer par le corps de Shino, et en fraction de secondes elle se retrouvait coller à son torse. Hinata pouvait sentir à travers le tissu son corps dur et fin, entretenu par des années d'entraînements et de combats...

Shino referma son manteau sur elle, la recouvrant totalement et si au début elle se sentait étouffée Hinata finit peu à peu par se calmer et parvint même à entendre le cœur du dresseur d'insectes. Il était plutôt rapide mais le rythme la berça et bientôt ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Elle releva ses bras et les enroula autour de Shino, au même moment elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et accélérait étrangement...

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui, commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas excentrique, reconnu, ou encore expressif... Mon corps n'abrite pas un démon renard de quinze mètres de haut mais des millions d'insectes. Mais je sais que je te connais beaucoup beaucoup mieux que lui... Et si toi tu observais le dos de quelqu'un de loin... Sache que tu n'est pas la seule...

Au fur et à mesure que son ami parler les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandissaient, et elle s'écarta quelque peu de Shino pour pouvoir enfin tourner son visage vers lui..

Une légère rougeur presque infime était apparut derrière les lunettes du garçon qui inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

-Je...J'aimerais pouvoir te voir sans que quelques heures ou jours après tu ne soit triste à cause de quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas...

-Shino...

Hinata chercha son regard dans les lunettes du garçon mais elle ne pouvais observer que son propre reflet et se rendit compte dans l'état qu'elle se trouvais... Shino leva une main vers son visage et fit une chose qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais fait...

Il enleva ses lunettes et regarda Hinata.

Toutes sortes de rumeurs ou de théories tournaient sur les yeux de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras mais elle seule à présent savais la vérité... Shino avait de fin yeux noirs, comme n'importe qui... Mais cela n'enleva rien de son charme...

-Je les enlèves comme sa tu arrêteras de te trouver horrible...

Hinata souria, la pluie lui sembla moins froide d'un seul coup...Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela se fixant comme s'ils se redécouvraient... Puis lentement Shino se pencha sur Hinata...

Et au dessus d'eux la pluie s'arrêta...


End file.
